Hero of Companions and Companion of Heroes
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Jak has had to deal with war his entire life, but every once in a while, he finds it comforting to just be a normal guy who drinks beer with his friends in the middle of the day. Oneshot.


**Summary**: Jak has had to deal with war his entire life, but every once in a while, he finds it comforting to just be a normal guy who drinks beer with his friends in the middle of the day. Oneshot.

**Warnings:** I don't think there's anything outstanding that I need to warn you about in this particular fic.

**A/N: **Alright, I'm going to need a break on this fic because it's been a very long time since I've written anything J&D. If you've ever read any of my work for this game before, then you'll remember that I've always had problems keeping everyone in character. In fact, I don't know if I've ever gotten the people's personalities right. So there may be some OOC-ness.

This takes place near the end of or after Jak 3. (SPOILERS)

* * *

Hero of Companions and Companion of Heroes

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

Jak buzzed by the Freedom Fighters, watching as they intently rebuilt a demolished building. Some of them recognized Jak and saluted him. Jak nodded in response.

Since the end of the war, Jak had become a renowned hero. His face was- without his permission- painted on billboards and signs, his story- from his time in Sandover on- was being professionally published (thanks to Daxter, his big mouth, and his love of story-telling), and the hero just recently found out that there was going to be a video game based on his adventures.

Publicity was not something that Jak was used to, and he didn't like it. In fact, it pissed him off. The first time the press had tried to get in his face, he cussed them out and left in a flurry of zoomer exhaust and insults. The second time it had happened, he dealt with it simply by punching the cameraman in the face, knocking him unconscious for at least five minutes.

But there was something that all these people that praised Jak didn't know about their hero. Like the fact that the only reason he had bothered to return from Spargus to help them had been so that he could get his revenge on Vegar. He had actually refused to help at first, even after his friends had begged him to come back. These were things that the people did not know, and so they could not resent him for them.

Of course, there were also those who did not approve of Jak. They still considered him a _dark eco freak_. They caused trouble every now and then, but the city didn't mind that much, so long as they didn't try to assassinate their newest, most beloved hero.

Reconstruction was definitely the top priority of both the city and the people, but not just reconstruction of the ruined parts of Haven. No, the city council had decided that it would be best to just completely redo the old parts of the city. This decree was to take place after the major things were completed. This included: reverting the metal head mess of an eyesore back into a recognizable part of the planet, getting all of the leftover Death Bots recycled, and getting the arena back up and functioning.

It was a big project, and many wondered if they had enough resources for all of the changes, but Jak knew that the city would pull through. Since the war that the old baron had started was finally over, the city would put everything into making Haven better. The people had hope, the city had more free men and women to help, and citizens of Spargus were also lending a hand.

* * *

The first effect brought about by the end of the war was the signing of the treaty with Spargus. The two cities, Haven and Spargus, were both powerful, resourceful, and independent all on their own, but together, nothing could beat them.

Yet, with Damus gone, who signed the treaty? Well, Jak of course, having rightfully been named successor of Spargus. After all, he was Damus's son.

The older wastelander's death was still an open wound for Jak. He had finally found his father- known him, touched him, learned from him, talked to him, fought beside him- but it had all been taken away because of one man. That one ignorant asshole that was so selfish as to kill everyone that stood in his way. Vegar killed Damus, and, though his death was avenged, Jak couldn't get over it. He'd been reunited with the father he had never known, just to have him snatched away the moment he found out. It wasn't fair. Jak felt as if life was personally testing him- trying to push him to the breaking point.

And it was still working on it, too. The stress that Jak now faced as both baron of Haven and king of Spargus was beginning to take its toll. Jak knew he would have to give up one or the other, but he had reasons for keeping both. Spargus was what Damus had treasured the most, what he had devoted his life to up until his dying moment. It was the only thing Jak had left of his father- the man he had barely known.

Yet, to abandon Haven at a time like this would surely be a sin. The people cherished Jak now, and his friends were here. Everyone was counting on him. What else was new? Jak was always the one being leaned on, yet when it was his turn to do the leaning, no one was there and he always ended up on his ass. The thought made Jak grit his teeth as he approached the Naughty Ottsel, which had been transformed back into a bar since connections with the main FF base had been reestablished during the war (thanks to Jak) and there was no further need for a second command center. Of course, Daxter was thrilled about this and spent every waking moment there with his precious Tess. Jak had to admit that his shoulder felt bare and too light without the addition of his furry buddy, but it was what it was, and Jak was honestly just glad that Daxter was happy. It was the least the ottsel deserved, really.

* * *

"Send more men to the South part of the city. There was a construction accident, and they need more hands," Jak heard Torn saying as he entered the dimly lit bar. Jak smirked to no one in particular as he seated himself next to the commander. The Naughty Ottsel may not have been a command center anymore, but Torn was always giving orders and keeping things under control no matter where he was. Torn lived to give demands and have them followed, and that was the way it was. Of course, no one would have it any other way. Jak may have been the city's hero, but Torn had been Jak's guidance the whole time. All his friends had been, in fact.

"Ever take a break?" Jak inquired as his friend finally turned his head to acknowledge him.

"Like you're one to ask," Torn retorted, taking a hefty swig from his beer. "This whole city's more of a mess than I've ever seen. The war practically wiped the entire thing off the map. We're still trying to figure out how we're supposed to change the metal head mess back to normal."

"Well, there has been a war going on, you know," Jak joked. Torn gave him a look that said, "Don't remind me," but didn't comment on Jak's statement.

"Honestly, that whole section of the city reminds me of what it must be like in bowels of the most disgusting animal living. It reminds me of Daxter's bowels," Torn said, casting a sideways glance at the furball, who was sitting at a table with some regulars.

Jak chuckled. Torn may not have been perfect, but he did have a sense of humor. Given, it was a strange one, but it existed.

Before either of the men could say another word, Daxter had leapt at Jak. The blonde caught his small friend and scratched behind his ear fondly. The display of affection between the two friends was rare, but when it did happen, it was undeniable that the two cared for each other as best friends truly should.

"Well, speak of the devil," Torn mumbled.

Jak ignored him, as did Daxter. "Jak! I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask your opinion on a new color scheme. I was thinking maybe a dark orange with blue accents, but Tess thinks that it should be green…"

As Daxter started to ramble on, Jak began to feel a certain content feeling wash over him. It was always like this when he was with his friends. Well, when the city wasn't at war and he was with his friend's. They could just talk and drink, and Jak didn't have to be the big hero, because his friends didn't think of him as a hero. They thought of him as a companion, as a person, and that was all Jak really wanted. So, when he was with his friends, he was just another individual in the city, and that made him satisfied with his life. After all, what would life be without friends? For Jak, life without friends would be fighting a war all on his own...


End file.
